Sept 2005
PREV NEXT Spukhafte Fernwirkungen: "spooky action at a distance" Vlatko Vedral of the University of Leeds believes there must be a connection between entanglement and mass. We do too. David Deutsch of the University of Oxford believes that our Universe is part of the multiverse, a domain of parallel universes or branes. The "Many Worlds" interpretation of quantum theory is now the most favoured alternative to the standard Copenhagen interpretation with advocates such as Professor Michio Kaku That spooky connection between tiny particles is appearing everywhere, affecting the world that we experience. Set things up correctly, and you can instantaneously affect the physical properties of a particle on the other side of the universe. Current thinking talks about a black holes drawing in matter and a white hole at the 'end' expanding that matter. It is possible (no confirmation in Physics literature yet), that the 'steady state' theory of cosmic generation may be revived. In its simplest form this would mean matter is drawn in from the future to expand in the past. This would explain dark matter without recourse to branes. Tmxxine Tmxxinne is concerned with several practical projects to realise its long term aims Operating System - Codenamed Linux Tmxxine is for now and the foreseeable future identical to Puppy Linux Programming language - ASQ is still in the early design stage, we will not bootstrap until we have a clearer specification. The ASQ language development is being given a 30 year development cycle as we await automic computing and other initiatives to fruit. Hardware The DIDO project is dependent on emerging or yet to emerge technology for example affordable personal fusion using the emerging bubble fusion or similar power sources. Using ultrasound or other methods to transmit data directly into human brains - Sony patent (US 2004/267118) may allow further augmentation to the mouse but is yet to be implemented in the mainstream. Tmxxine is rooted in the possible and pragmatic real world of verifiable experiment. Scaler wave transmission, generation of high density gravity fields and genuine attempts to further the theory and practice of overcoming time and brane dependent realities is being explored but mostly as a theoretical endeavour rather than technological reality. Proposed techniques the Gott Shell, Van Stockum Cylinder and the Kerr Ring are based on the use of mass to deflect light. We await plausible technology that will generate massive gravity increase, banded by high energy damping or antigravity to ensure protection to the surrounding area. We will not be making use of the Intelligent Falling theory. Social Change The CPA Chronology Protection Agreement introduces the need for awareness of the change inherent in the ability to shift dimension and time. Many existing societal structures will be completely replaced by the interests of individuals above the controls of imposed and limiting concerns. This is the reason Tmxxine is Open Source and has moved its discussion into the wiki format. It will be interesting how the ideals of the Tmxxine Prime Directive are influenced by commercial, military and govenrnment in the future. The need for the Chronlogy Protection Agency is not required until 2012 Tmxxine Prime Directive * Each sentient has the inviolate right to live in accordance within its normal cultural evolution and continuum. * We will not interfere with the development of alternative time and brane continuums. * Such interference includes the introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a realm whose environment has not yet developed such capacity. * We choose not to violate this Prime Directive, unless acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination. * This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation * People violating this directive do not exist Links: * How much is nothing? * Quantum Criticality * Digital Philosophy * Anti-Matter * Many World Faqs * Java Hyperspace visualisation * hyperslice 200509